1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a furrow closing mechanism on agricultural planters, and more particularly to a planter having furrow closing wheels that exert near uniform force to close the furrow at multiple planting depths and ground conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Planters with a plurality of seed meters may plant seeds upon or in the ground at various depths and spacings. A furrow opener, such as a double-disc opener having a pair of downwardly and slightly forwardly converging discs, creates a furrow in the soil for receiving seeds dropped through a dispensing tube. Gauge wheels provide support for the planter and limit the depth of penetration of the furrow opener into the ground. A pair of closing wheels attached at the rear of the planter closes the seed furrow after the seeds have been deposited therein.
One of the closing wheels may be positioned closer to the front of the planter than the other of the closing wheels. Depending on the planting depth, only one of the closing wheels may touch the ground. This exerts unequal force on the closing wheels and hence one side of the furrow will have more sidewall compaction that the other side. This may lead to undesirable sidewall compaction on one side or an open furrow after the seed is placed.
It would therefore be desirable to have a closing wheel arrangement that exerts a more equal force with each wheel to reduce non-uniform sidewall compaction and consistent closing of the furrow.